


Building Together

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby needs some help, and knows just who to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Together

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble" prompt #371 "charity"

“ _Yeah, Gibbs_ ,” said a voice on the other end of the phone, and Abby didn’t even say hello before she started explaining her problem. There was silence for a moment, then, “ _We’ll be right there, Abs,_ ” before the line went dead.

Half an hour later, two familiar cars pulled up to the curb, stopping just short of the large ‘Habitat for Humanity’ sign. 

“Guys!” Abby cried. “You came!”

“Of course,” said Tony. “Hey, boss, can I use the nail gun?”

“No,” said Gibbs flatly, passing out tools to Ducky, McGee and Palmer. “Abs, show us where to start.”

She grinned.

THE END


End file.
